Volando de la prisión
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: La historia de Neji y Hinata que no quise contar en Tu destino y el mío. Busquen las pistas y dejen reviews, ah, tienen 12 años Hinata y 13 Neji. En el segundo cap, una de las primeras pistas.
1. Descubrimiento

**Volando de la prisión**

_Volando de la prisión. Descubrimiento. Capítulo uno._

Neji se encontró con Hinata en el camino, y mientras avanzaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, notó que ella palidecía con cada paso que daba.

Ignorándola, se dirigió a la zona del bouke, donde rindió un reporte sobre las actividades que realizó sin la supervisión de la familia Hyuga; recorriendo los pasillos de la zona principal de la familia, distinguió la silueta de Hinata, quien entraba a la habitación de Hiashi.

Pensó en pasar por alto ese detalle, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y un grito identificado como el de Hinata, por lo que se acercó hasta la puerta, más no se atrevió a entrar.

Se alejó lo suficiente como para no ser descubierto, y activó el byakugan, descubrió algo que lo espantó.

-¡Padre, por favor! –Vio a Hinata esforzarse para liberarse del abrazo de su papá, pero él era más fuerte que ella y la golpeó hasta que ella no se resistió más, tomándola salvajemente, como si tuviera un hambre insaciable por el cuerpo de su hija.

No pudo hacer nada, ya que se congeló por completo. Observó todo el evento de principio a fin, y cuando liberó el byakugan se ocultó por que Hiashi "terminó" con Hinata.

-Que buena niña eres –Le dijo a Hinata después de darle una palmada en su cabeza, para salir de ahí sin darse cuenta que Neji observó todo.

Se acercó a la puerta, pero sus piernas temblaron como gelatina aguada, tampoco podía decir mucho, ya que no imaginó que Hinata tuviera un motivo para vivir con miedo.

Y hablando de miedo, se heló cuando Hinata salió de la habitación. Tenía sus labios rotos, moretones y sangraba de la espalda, los brazos y la cabeza.

-Hinata.sama… -No dijo más, por que no pudo. Ella le miró a los ojos, y se sintió humillada, como nunca en su vida, y observando las kunais de su primo, tomó una y trató de cortarse el cuello, pero vio que Neji la detuvo. Lo supo por que su mano comenzó a sangrar, lo mismo que la de él, y le miraba diferente.

-No lo sabía –Fue todo lo que le dijo- Te juro que no lo sabía…

Arrojó la kunai y quiso irse, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó y abrazó a Hinata, esta se puso a llorar en su pecho como Neji jamás la había visto…

_Hola, si han leído "Tu destino y el mío", esta es la historia de Neji y Hinata, la pongo por que mi novio cumple años hoy y le gusta esta pareja. Las pistas para entender lo que sucede en mi otro fic se encuentran aquí, pero quiero mis reviews._


	2. Realidad

**Volando de la prisión.**

_Son unos amores, me dejaron review. Las letras en negrita son recuerdos_.

_**Volando de la prisión. Realidad. Capítulo dos.**_

Cuando terminó de llorar, Hinata quiso irse a su cuarto, pero el dolor que sufría su cuerpo ocasionó que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

-Hinata.sama -Neji le ayudó a levantarse y avanzando en silencio llegaron al cuarto. Hinata se acercó al cuarto de baño y dio a entender a Neji que se podía retirar al momento de cerrar la puerta.

-De nada... -Masculló para sí Neji y salió de ahí. No consiguió el sueño en toda la noche, pensando en lo que vio y en cómo estaría Hinata.

Una desolación comenzó a crecer en el pecho de Neji. Pensar en todas las cosas que le dijo y el daño que le causó, y agregar todo lo que le hacía Hiashi. Cerró las manos hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a perder sensibilidad y gruñó por lo bajo que había caído reclamándose su falta de visión.

-Hinata.sama... no tengo idea de cómo, pero voy a protegerte -Se prometio en voz baja y finalmente comenzó a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Neji buscó a Hinata. Quería eliminar presentimientos y con miedo vio que Hiashi apareció primero.

-Tenemos que Hablar Neji -Hiashi dijo y comenzó a caminar. Neji le siguió con desconfianza, ya que no tenía idea ya del líder de la familia, de quien tenía más que una opinión mezclada.

Hiashi entró a un cuarto y cerró puertas y ventanas cuando entró Neji.

-Dime ¿te gustaría aprender todas las técnicas del clan, incluidas las secretas?

Esa propuesta era tentadora, pero antes de responder que sí, Neji vio que Hiashi tenía parte de su mente en otro lado, y un escalofrío que sintió lo pusieron en alerta.

-¿Por qué la oferta? -Pregunto Neji intentando adivinar las intenciones de Hiashi, pero Hiashi le dio la espalda.

-Se lo debo a... Hizashi. Eso y por que tienes más talento para ser solo alguien más del bouke. Así que a partir de mañana comenzaremos a entrenar. ¿O hay algo que te lo impida?

La mente de Neji trabajó. Si mantenía distraído a Hiashi, entonces Hinata no resultaría tan afectada. Y podía obtener un beneficio conocer los secretos.

-Absolutamente. Con gusto aceptaré sus enseñanzas.

De momento, Neji sintió que algo no estaba bien.

Lo supo al ver cómo el lider lo atrapaba y lo azotaba violentamente contra el suelo.

-Todo tiene su precio, _mirón_.

Neji trató de librarse, pero Hiashi uso su byakugan y bloqueó algunos puntos de Neji, golpeó su cuello para aturdirlo.

-¿Creíste que no te descubrí espiando? No te preocupes, ya que te gusta tanto observar a Hinata, quizá te guste sentir lo mismo que ella.

**-Neji -Hiashi se llevó a Neji a un lugar aparte- Neji, ¿sabes que ahora protegerás a Hinata?**

**-Hai, lo sé.**

**Hiashi se acercó a Neji aún más, lo miraba de una manera que incomodó al niño.**

**-Pero para ser su protector, debes estar dispuesto a todo. ¿Lo estarás?**

**Lo que hizo entonces Hiashi fue tapar la boca de Neji y jalarlo de los cabellos acercándolo mucho a su cuerpo.**

**-Sé buen niño, y comienza a chuparlo -Hiashi se sacó su hombría y haciendo uso de la fuerza la introdujo en la boca del niño, que poco pudo hacer para defenderse...**

Cuando despertó, Neji se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Para empezar, estaba desnudo, su cuerpo le dolía más de lo que imaginó y aún sangraba de donde Hiashi lo hirió. Además, eso que vio en su cabeza no era un sueño sino una cruda realidad.

Lo peor es que eso fue frecuente. Varias veces Hiashi le hacía lo mismo, pero hasta ese día no había intentado más.

-Maldito violador -Se dijo e intentó levantarse, pero cayó al suelo, herido en cuerpo y alma.

No supo si se durmió o desmayo, pero al volver a abrir los ojos Hinata lo estaba curando de las heridas.

-Neji, hermano -Hinata le acercó un vaso con té y Neji lo bebió aprisa- Lo... l-lo l-lamento...

Neji se levanto como pudo y tocó con cuidado el rostro de Hinata, acariciando con cuidado el amoratado pómulo.

-¿Volvió a...?

Hinata no dijo nada, solamente sollozó en silencio, y Neji volvió a abrazarla.

-Hinata.sama, ¿por qué no dijo nada?

-N-no podía... -Hinata comenzó a llorar con fuerza- N-no podía, me a-amenazó c-con hacerle d-daño a Hanabi-chan, y-y y-yo no q-quiero que le ha-haga nada m-malo...

Más tarde, se enteraron por otros Hyuga que Hiashi saldría por unos días, lo cual les dio una calma temporal. Pero no podía relajarse. Hinata temía ahora más ya que Neji terminó más afectado de lo que imaginó, y Neji comprendió por qué Hinata guardaba silencio.

En la noche, mientras intentaba dormir Neji escuchó pasos, vio que la puerta se abrió y entró Hinata, se acostó a un lado de él abrazando la almohada que traía con ella y se pegó un poco a Neji.

-Hinata.sama...

-P-por favor, s-solo déjame quedarme e-esta noche, t-tengo mucho miedo.

-Yo también lo tengo... -Le confesó y la besó en la frente. Hinata hizo a un lado la almohada y lo abrazó, durmiendo casi al instante.

Pero Neji seguía sin poder dormir. Por curiosidad, siempre estaba estudiando, y le llamaba la atención los temas relacionados con la sodomia y esas relaciones penalizadas, y reflexionando, descubrió que lo hacía por que lo había vivido, pero su mente había bloqueado esos momentos.

Y con Hinata viviendo una realidad peor que la de él, ¿qué hacía? No podía avisar a las autoridades sin pruebas, si Hiashi se enteraba seguro y asesinaba a Hinata, o como temía ella le haría algo malo a Hanabi. No. Ya era suficiente y no se podían permitir más daño, lo malo era cómo evitarlo.

Neji sacudió su cabeza para ya no pensar y se concentró en Hinata. Se sacudía un poco entre sueños y respiraba entrecortadamente, como si tuviera una pesadilla. Neji volvió a acariciar sus pómulos y ella abrió los ojos al acto.

-Lo siento -Dijo Neji- No quería despertarte.

Hinata no le dijo nada. Entrerró su cara en la almohada y trató de dormir de nuevo. Neji hizo lo mismo.

-Dios, danos fuerza -Dijo para sus adentros Neji y cerró los ojos para dormir.

_Continuará._


End file.
